Tragedy at Baskerville mansion
by Yosukehunter
Summary: Summary: Jack yang lagi berkunjung ke rumah Allys tiba tiba ia mendapat musibah yaitu : Di interograsi oleh bapaknya, Glen Baskerville. Namun, tiba tiba Elliot datang ke rumah Allys. Suasana pun menjadi kacau Bagaimana nasib mereka berdua ?


Yo! Yosuke baacck! Kayaknya Yosu telat deh, harusnya di publish Fict ini pas awal bulan agustus, eh tapi malah telat gara" tugas yang menimpuk, eh menumpuk. Ok seperti biasa sebelum cerita dimulai Yosu mau bilang : MARHABAN YA RAMADHAN, Selamat menuaikan ibadah puasa, ingat lebaran tinggal didepan mata! Uang uang aku datang *dibakar*

NB: Latar waktu : Bulan puasa

Summary: Jack yang lagi berkunjung ke rumah Allys tiba tiba ia mendapat musibah yaitu : Di interograsi oleh bapaknya, Glen Baskerville. Namun, tiba tiba Elliot datang ke rumah Allys. Suasana pun menjadi kacau Bagaimana nasib mereka berdua ? Apakah mereka selamat atau dijadiin pakan ternak?

Disclaimer: Pandora heart itu milik Jun mochizuki dan kawan-kawan, saya Cuma jadiin mereka tumbal Muhehehe *diseret*

Warning: Misstypo, OOC,OON, kalimat tidak baku, gajenesss Sedia obat mata sebelum membaca.

..tsu~

Siang di kota Leveiyu mulai padat. Banyak para pegawai kantoran berlalu-lalang di jalanan untuk pergi mencari restoran-restoran cepat saji untuk makan siangnya. Kemacetan di sudut jalan di kota Leveiyu sudah matahari yang panas membuat warga kota Leveiyu yang kena macet + gerah. Ditambah hari ini adalah awal bulan Ramadhan. Bulan dimana berpuasa selama sebulan dari subuh hingga terbenam matahari. Kebetulan Mayoritas penduduk di kota Leveiyu adalah Islam.

.

.

BRUUUM

Sebuah Lamborghini bewarna kuning elegan melesat di antara padatnya jalan. Mobil yang dikendarai oleh seorang remaja berambut kuning dan beriris mata jamrud itu adalah anak dari keluarga kaya pemilik perusahaan ternama yang terkenal dengan gadget-gadget Ponsel dan jam tangan mewah, Vessalius corp. Namanya adalah Jack Vessalius. Lamborghini itu melesat hingga ia berhenti di sebuah perempatan. Kini ia harus menungu waktu 120 detik untuk bisa melaju lagi. Sambil menunggu, ia segera mengambil ponselnya di sakunya.

"Masih jam 11 ya..."Gumannya. Ia segera menaruh ponselnya di sakunya. Belum 5 detik, ponselnya berdering.

"_**Abang tukang bakso *Drrtt* mari mari sini *Drrt* aku mau beli"**_

Uhh,Ringtonenya...

Jack segera mengambil ponselnya. Di layar ponselnya tertulis "Allys My lope"

.

.

.

"Halo Beibh...Iya aku lagi di jalan...Iya nanti aku buka puasa di rumahmu kok...Hehehe iya dadah" Jack segera mengakhiri pembicaraan lewat ponselnya. Sekilas, lampu merah masih 100 detik lagi.

_**Drrrt Drrt Drrt**_

Lagi lagi ponsel Jack bergetar. Ada email masuk dari seseorang .

To: JaVe the Reaper

From:Vessaliuschild

1 Agustus 11:05

Baka Jack! Celana dalam dan _boxer _gua mana!

Jack tersenyum tipis. Tangan tangan cekatannya menari nari (?) di atas keypad ponsel yang bermerk Aipun itu.

To: Vessaliuschild

From: JaVe The Reaper

1 Agustus

Gua minjem dulu ya Oz ! Celana dalem sama _boxer_ gua udah robek robek :3

Setelah mengirim email. Jack segera menaruh ponselnya dan segera kembali melajukan Lamborghininya karena lampu merah telah berganti hijau. 5 menit kemudian, ponsel Jack bergetar. Tapi, ia hiraukan karena ia sedang mengemudi Lamboghini nya.

.

.

.

Akhirnya Jack sampai juga di tempat tujuannya. Sebuah mansion megah yang bercat kan putih dengan papan bertuliskan "Baskerville Corp" tanda pemilik mansion ini adalah Glen Baskerville . Pemilik perusahaan minyak yang tersohor hingga negara tetangga. Di depan Jack sekarang adalah pagar tinggi nan kokoh yang secara otomatis pun terbuka. Jack segera memarkirkan Lamborghininya dan segera melangkah menuju ke taman yang berada persis di samping mansion. Terlihat seorang gadis berambut salju dengan balutan gaun bewarna biru melambai-lambai ke arahnya. Jack pun segera berlari ketempat gadis tersebut. Gadis itu segera berlari kearah Jack.

"Jack-kun~"Panggilnya mesra.

"Allys-chan"Panggil kalah mesra.

Si gadis itu ingin memeluk Jack. Tapi, Jack menghindar.  
>"Eits! Ingat bulan Ramadhan! Gak boleh peluk-pelukan"Ujar Jack sambil tertawa jahil. Gadis tersebut cuma menyerucutkan bibir.<p>

"Iya! Aku tau Jack"Cibirnya.

.

.

Mereka berdua segera memasuki mansion yang megah itu. Gadis itu mempersilahkan Jack untuk duduk di ruang tamu. Selang beberapa menit kemudian muncul serorang wanita berumur 30 tahunan masuk dari pintu depan. Ia sedang membawa belanjaan yang banyak sekali.

"Ibu!"Allys memeluk Ibunya yang masih memegang belanjaannya.

"A-Allys! ibu lagi bawa belanjaan!"Ujarnya sambil menahan belanjaan+ pelukan erat dari anaknya yang memeluknya bagaikan anak monyet memeluk induknya.

"Ahh maaf ibu, sini Allys bantu"Ucap Alyys sambil mengambil salah satu belanjaannya. Lalu membawanya ke ruang keluarga.

"Eh Jack, udah lama disini?"Tegur Ibunya Alyys menghampiri Jack.  
>"Engga kok tante Lacie, baru aja sampai hehehe"Balas Jack tersenyum.<p>

Si tante Lacie itu

"Kok makin kurus sih?"Tanya tante sambil duduk di sofa.

"Ahh bisa aja deh tante"balas Jack tertawa.

"Bagaimana kabar orangtua kamu?"tanya si tante lagi.

"_Alhamdulillah_ baik tante"

"Bagaimana _skripsi_ nya?Udah_ rampung _belum?"

Jleb! Seketika Jack membatu. Sebuah pertanyaan mematikan layaknya petir menyambar di siang hari. Ingin sekali Jack mengalih pertanyaan dengan berkata "Bu, ada upil" tapi itu mustahil. Oh iya, ternyata Jack yang terkenal ganteng nan kaya itu sudah 3 kali tidak lulus sidang skripsi di Latowidge university loh! Alhasil Ia menjadi mahasiswa tertua urutan kedua. Yang pertama itu si Arthur Barma.

"Anu...saya lagi penelitian buat skripsi tante"Jawab Jack asal. Ketauan banget kalau dia bohong.

"Tapi..Kamu kan jurusan Sastra?"Tanya si tante heran seheran-herannya. Mendengar si tante heran, Jack pun akhirnya kikuk.

"Ahh.. itu tante, penilitian tentang proses perkembangan sastra di kota Leveiyu"Ujar Jack dengan gugup. Si tante Lacie hanya berkata 'Oh'.

.

.

.

"MAMA!"Tiba tiba Alyss teriak memanggil si tante. Alyys segera menghampiri ibunya. Alyys menatap Tante Lacie ,Tante Lacie menatap si Alyys, Tante Lacie dan Alyys saling bertatap-tatapan. Jack sedih enggak dapat ikut acara tatap-tatapan .

"Ada apa?"Tanya Tante Lacie cemas.

"Itu..Itu Pshh psh psh"Alyss berbisik ke ibunya.

"Apa...Pshh pshh psh"Ibunya juga ikut bisik bisikkan. Jack berniat mendekat untuk menguping. Tapi, naas 'masa depan' nya Jack ditendang oleh Alyys. Jack meringis.

"Astaga! Mama lupa lyys!"Tante Lacie histeris. Bagai emak emak yang kehilangan belanjaanya.

"Terus bagaimana?"Tanya Alyys cemas.

"Ibu balik lagi kesana deh"Ucapnya sembari bangkit dari duduknya dan segera melangkah keluar. Tapi, Alyss menahan tangan ibunya.

"Tunggu! Aku ikut ma!"Ujar Alyys.

"Tapi, bagaimana dengan Jack?"Tanya Tante Lacie menunjuk Jack yang sedang asik melongo memperhatikan mereka berdua. Tampang Jack bagai marmut yang sedang menggerogoti biji bunga matahari. Tapi, sayang Jack tidak bisa menggerogoti sesuatu karena puasa.

.

.

.

"Kan ada _**papa**__"_

JEDER! Tiba tiba petir menyambar di siang bolong. Seketika tubuh Jack gemetaran. Bagaimana ia gemetaran, kalau dia harus bertemu dengan _papa_nya Alyys ( calon mertua ) yang terkenal jaim nan kejam. Satu kali kesalahan, pasti nyawa melayang.

"T-tapi-"  
>"Kamu yang namanya Jack ya?"Tiba-tiba suara serak ala bapak bapak memanggil Jack. Tiba tiba bulu ketek Jack berdiri.<p>

"H-Halo O-om..."

.

.

.

Hening. Itulah yang bisa dua orang laki-laki dewasa sedang duduk tatap-tatapan. Glen menatap Jack dengan tajam. Jack menatap Om Glen dengan tatapan melas. Sedangkan Alyys dan ibunya sudah pergi meninggalkan mereka berdua 1 jam yang lalu.

"Jadi...Kamu calon menantu saya ya?"Tanya Om Glen jaim.

"I-iya om.."Jack gugup. Kali-kali aja kalau ia salah bicara langsung diterkam lalu dijadiin menu buka puasa nanti.

"Kamu udah pacaran sama anak saya berapa bulan?"tanya si Om selaku mengintrograsikan calon menantunya.

"Baru 3 bulan om"Balas Jack kikuk.

"Kamu sudah apa-apakan anak saya selama ini?"Tanya Om Glen.

.

.

.

"Eh, maksud Om?"

"Iya, selama pacaran sama anak saya kalian sudah ngapain aja?Tanya Om dengan nada serius. Suasana di ruangan tersebut mencekam.

"K-kami gak Ngapa-ngapain anak Om kok!"Jawab Jack gemetaran.

"Bohong"

"Sumpah! Ane jujur"

"Awas kalau kamu bohong, Om bakal motong 'anu' kamu buat dijadiin menu sahur nanti"Ujar Om Glen sambil memegang pisau dapur yang entah darimana ia dapatkan.

"Hikkk"Jack merinding. Bukan karena besok ia harus berhadapan dengan dosen killer, pak Rufus. Ataupun di _grepe-grepe_ sama banci Taman Lawang. Tetapi, ia membayangkan bagaimana 'masa depannya' dijadiin menu sahur nanti? Bagaimana ia akan mempunyai anak? Apakah mereka harus menyewa jasa pembuat anak? Apa bener makan sosis itu bikin pintar ?Apa benar Om Glen fans nya SM*SH ? Pertanyaan-pertanyaan tersebut masih terbenak di pikiran Jack.

"Ngomong-ngomong soal kuliah, katanya kamu sudah 3 kali enggak lulus sidang _**Skripsi **_ya?"

.

.

JLEB! Lagi lagi pertanyaan biadab itu dilontarkan dari mulut Om Glen. Kalau Jack bukan cowok gentleman. Pasti ia sudah nangis dan pulang manjat tower PLN.

"I-iya Om"Jawab Jack.

"Kok bisa enggak lulus sidang _skripsi_ Jack"Tanya Om Glen sambil membaca koran.

"Ah itu karena faktor-faktor tersendiri Om"Balas Jack enteng.

"Eh faktor tersendiri?"Alis Om Glen bertautan.

"Iya, saya menamakannya faktor keapesan"Jawab Jack bangga.

"Faktor keapesan? Apaan tuh Jack?"Tanya Om Glen. Tiba-tiba muka jaim Om Glen berubah jadi muka penasaran.

"Iya Om, kalau mau ngerjain Skripsi selalu aja ada apesnya. Entah itu laptop saya rusak, sering telat masuk ruangan kelas, dimarahin dosen, lupa pakai celana ke kampus, Skripsi ketinggalan dirumah, malah beberapa bulan yang lalu rumah saya kebakar pak."Ujar Jack panjang lebar.

"Hah serius?"Om Glen makin penasaran dengan Jack.

"Iya, tapi sayangnya itu mimpi pak..."

"..."Om Glen mingkem. Pengen banget Jack dijadiin lalapan buat buka nanti.

"Tapi Om, meskipun saya sering sial. Saya punya pendapat bahwa saya mempunyai standarisasi seorang sarjana sukses dikemudian hari. Semua orang akan tahu bahwa Jack Vessalius, anaknya pak Zai Vessalius itu adalah Sarjana sastra terkenal se dunia!"Ujar Jack penuh harapan. Tiba tiba Om Glen tersenyum.

Prok-prok prok. Om Glen tepuk tangan. "Nah, ini baru menantu Om !"Kata Om Glen semangat.

"Hahaha Om bisa aja, bye the way _standarisasi_ itu apa sih Om ?"Tanya Jack polos sepolos-polosnya.

"..."

.

.

.

Ting Tong. Bel berbunyi tanda seseorang datang mengunjungi mansion Baskerville. Jack dan Om Glen sedang asik bincang-bincang soal Skripsi. Kini terdiam ketika salah satu servantnya datang.

"Maaf Tuan Glen, ada tamu yang ingin bertemu dengan anda"Ucap seorang servant sambil mempersilahkan tamu untuk masuk.

"Kenapa sih harus gue yang nganterin tas si kelinci gosong kerumahnya?"

"Sst Elliot! Nanti didengar sama bapaknya loh?"

"Peduli? Gue gak takut sama-..."

"Ehem! Maaf ada urusan apa anda kemari?"tiba-tiba Om Glen menghampiri 'tamunya' itu. Tatapan Om Glen seperti ingin menerkam tamu-tamunya itu yang baru saja menghina salah satu anak kesayangannya.

"H-halo Om Glen..."

.

"Kamu..."Om Glen menjewer salah satu **tamunya** yang baru saja menghina anaknya.

.

"ITTAI!"

.

"Elliot, Reo?"Pekik Jack saat melihat kedua tamu yang salah satunya di jewer Om Glen.

"Ittai! Gak anak, gak bapak sama aja! Mainnya jewer-jeweran!"Pinta Elliot. Setelah itu kedua kuping Elliot di jewer sama Om Glen.

"Aduh aduh!"Elliot mengerang kesakitan.

"Kalian berdua mau ngapain kesini?"Tanya Om Glen datar. Melihat Elliot sedang mengaduh ria. Temanya akhirnya angkat bicara.

"Anu..Kami disuruh mengantarkan tas nya Alice, anak bapak yang paling cantik..."Ujar Pria berambut ebony setengah merayu sambil menunjuki sebuah tas. Seketika Elliot muntah.

"Ohh jadi begitu. Masuk masuk"Ucap Om Glen datar. Om Glen segera mengambil tas si Alice dan mempersilahkan mereka berdua masuk.

"Hanjirr...Tuh orang tega amat sih! Bukannya minta maaf malah cuek bebek"Keluh Elliot. Pria berambut ebony itu menghela nafas.

"Wah wah gue gak nyangka kalau kalian jadi budak barunya Alice.."Sindir Jack.

3

2

1

"VESSALIUS!"Elliot tiba-tiba naik darah ketika melihat pemuda berambut pirang, beriris jamrud. Mengingatkannya dengan seseorang.

"Halo tuan Jack Vessalius"Sapa Reo ramah.

"Halo Reo, Halo pangeran kecil Nightray"Jack membalas sapaan Reo dan menyindir Elliot. Mendengar Elliot dipanggil 'pangeran kecil'. Urat kepala Elliot 'nongol'2 .

"DIAM KAU VESSALIUS! PANGERAN GOMBAL PENCARI TOGA!"Elliot naik pitam.

Jleb!

Menohok tentu. Tapi bukan berarti Jack enggak bisa bales.

.

.

.

"Wah wah wah, ternyata gini toh kelakuan pangeran Nightray. Yang katanya lagi jatuh cinta dengan seseorang yang sering ia maki maki"Ucap Jack setengah menggoda. Semburat merah keluar dari muka sang Nightray tersebut. Malu bercampur amarah Elliot mendengar perkataan Jack.

"Mati aja kamu san-..."

BRAAK "BISAKAH KALIAN BERDUA DIAM!"Beuh Tiba-tiba Om Glen menggebrak meja. Langsung saja mereka berdua langsung menciut.

"Ampun Ndoro.."

.

.

.

Hening. Itulah yang bisa digambarkan ketika 2 pasang lelaki dewasa duduk di ruang tamu. Jack seperti biasa, masang muka nyolot didepan Elliot, Elliot nahan amarah, Reo baca buku dan Om Glen sedang asik dengan Aipun nya.

"Jadi Alice pergi kerumah temannya ya?"Ujar Om Glen memecahkan keheningan cipta yang dipimpin oleh hik- *Author di deathglare Om Glen* Ehem. Maksudnya Keheningan.

"I-iya Om..."Sahut Elliot dan Reo.

"Terus bagaimana Alice menyuruh kalian untuk nganterin tas nya?"Tanya Om Glen serius.

"Itu karena..."  
>"KARENA ELLIOT PACARNYA ALICE OM!"<p>

.

"Eh..?"

.

"APA MAKSUDLO JACK?"Elliot kaget dengan ucapan Jack yang bikin gempar satu ruangan.

"Beneran, masa kemarin mereka berdua ciuman Om!"Ujar Jack makin kacau. Elliot meng-deathglare si Jack.  
>"Jadi begitu ya.."Hawa kegelapan menyelimuti tubuh Om Glen. Sedangkan Reo hanya diam membisul (?)<p>

"Ufufufu sini kamu ikut saya!"Tiba-tiba Om Glen menarik tangan Elliot dan membawanya kesuatu ruangan.  
>"TIDAK! TIDAK itu bohong! Itu dusta! Itu nista! Itu palsu!"Pinta Elliot memohon. Sedangkan Reo hanya shocked aja.<p>

BLAM!. Kini diruang tamu tersisa Reo dan Jack.

"Jack..Itu tadi.. tidak benarkan?"Tanya Reo dengan tidak percaya.

"Of course not! Hehehe"Jack nyengir kuda.

"Astaga.."Reo menggeleng-gelengkan kepala.

"Kita doakan untuk keselamatan Elliot"Sanggah Jack tiba-tiba jadi Ustad gadungan.

"Amin..."

.

.

.

"Krieet. Pintu pun terbuka. Keluarlah seorang lelaki berambut kelabu dengan tatapan dingin dan pria berambut grey beriris safir. Terlihat raut mukanya bagai dikejar-kejar tramtib yang suka razia di Taman Lawang.

"Aduh Reo! Masa gua ditanya-tanyain sama si Om Glen. Udah pertanyaan random banget! Masa gua ditanyain ukuran celana dalam sama ukuran 'itu' gua!"Cerocos Elliot ketika duduk di samping Reo.

Reo yang mendengar tersebut langsung jijik dan menjauh dari Elliot.

"SHOOH Jauh jauh dari gua!"Reo bergidik ngeri.

"Apaan sih?"Elliot heran liat kelakuan Reo.

"Ish..Kamu itu udah jadi korban para pedofil bejat!"Ujar Reo dengan niat menakut-nakutin Elliot.

"APA!"Elliot panik tingkat sekecamatan.

"Ufufu Elliot digodain Om-om"Ejek Jack.

"**DIEM LO"**

"Ehem" Om Glen berdehem. "Sepertinya kedua anak saya dan istri saya pulang terlambat"Kata Om Glen melihat jam dinding. Pukul 05:15.

"Ngomong-ngomong...Om dulu tempat ini ada penunggunya ya..?

.

.

.

Tiba-tiba Reo mengalihkan pembicaraan dengan sebuah pertanyaan. Pertanyaan yang merubah suasana menjadi horror.

.

.

.

"Reo, kok lu nanya gitu?"Tanya Elliot gemetaran. Masa laki takut sama begituan sih?

"Elu takut ya?"Ejek Jack langsung disikut Elliot.

"Engga!"Elak Elliot.

"Oh, kamu tau soal itu ya?"Balas Om Glen tersenyum.

Tersenyum...

.

.

.

Doeng

Suasana semakin horror. Horror menjadi suasana di ruangan tersebut. Ternyata apa yang di tanyakan Reo benar! Malah Elliot dan Jack udah berpeluk-pelukan tanpa sadar Reo memotretnya.

"Om bisa ceritain tentang penunggu dirumah ini?"Tanya Reo. Om Glen pun mulai bangkit dari duduknya.

"Ya...Ini berawal dari kebakaran beberapa tahun yang lalu. Dulu tempat ini ramai sekali oleh orang-orang. Tapi tempat ini menjadi angker setelah kebakaran yang terjadi puluhan tahun yang lalu. Katanya disini ada hantu _**none belanda**_.."Terang Om Glen.

"Pantes! Pacar lu mukanya pucet kayak kunti!"Kata Elliot kepada Jack.

"Hus!"

"Terus kenapa Om tinggal disini?"Tanya Reo penasaran.

"Terpaksa..."Balas Om Glen pendek.

"Terpaksa?"Elliot bingung. "Maksudnya Om?"

"Iya..Rumah ini peninggalan dari orang tua istri saya. Awalnya Om agak berat sih..Tapi itu sudah jadi keputusan Istri..Saya sudah memanggil Ustad-ustad, Paranormal, sampai Ghost buster pun, tetapi hantu nya tidak pernah pergi dari tempat sini"Om Glen bercerita dengan penuh penghayatan. Tunggu.. Ini cerita atau curhat sih?

"Om kok hantunya diusir sih? Kan lumayan hantunya cewek"Tutur Elliot sebelum kena pukul dari Reo.

"Hantu nya itu... **COWOK"**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"**MIAPE LU!"**Elliot shock mendengar pernyataan dari Om Glen. Jack dan Reo pun juga begitu.

"Itu..Tidak mungkin"Reo tidak percaya apa yang dikatakan Om Glen.

"Emang ada cowok jadi noni-noni belande ? Kenapa juga harus belande sih?"Keluh Jack.

"Jangan-jangan tuh semasa hidupnya dia itu berprofesi sebagai **Banci **yang suka mangkal di Taman Lawang lagi?"Kata Reo.

"..."

.

.

.

"Wukakakakak Elliot demen sama yang batang-batang"

"Hahahaha ternyata akibat ditolak Eida jadi begitu deh"

""

"Akui sajalah Elly, kau mempunyai jiwa maho yang terpendam!"Cibir Jack.

"Apa lu bilang Mahasiswa lumutan?"Akhirnya Elliot naik pitam.

"Elliot sukanya yang ijo-ijo"

"Shut up!"

"Eh eh tau gak?"Tiba-tiba Elliot mengalihkan pembicaraan. "Gosipnya 'anu'nya Pak Rufus kan kecil tau"Elliot memulai acara gosipnya dengan Jack.

"Serius lu?"

"Iya, malah Serina gue"

"Tau darimana lu"Tanya Jack gak percaya.

"Dari Vince"Balas Elliot.

.

.

.

~Meanwhile~

"HATCHINGG!"

"Rufus sensei sakit?"Tanya Pria berambut coklat muda berkacamata.

"Entahlah Liam, aku pun bimbang..."Balas pria dewasa berambut merah darah. Tanganyya sedang memegang dagu pemuda berkacamata itu. "Tadi kita sampai mana ya?"Tanyanya.

"...".

~Back to Baskerville mansion~

"Kok pada ngegosip sih?"Keluh Reo melihat duo pria feminim sedang asik ngegosip.

"Tau nih! Ingat bulan puasa gak boleh ngomongin orang!"Ujar Jack.

"Elu kan juga ikut-ikutan dongo!"Keluh Elliot. "Ngomong-ngomong, kok Om Glen melamun saja?"Tanya Elliot sambil menunjuk Om Glen yang lagi melamun. Pandangannya kosong sekali.

"..."

"Om ?"Elliot segera menghampiri Om glen. Elliot menggucang-gucangkan tubuh Om Glen. Tapi tidak ada reaksi.

HUP! Tiba-tiba Om Glen memeluk Elliot. Sontak Elliot kaget dan segera melepaskan pelukan Om Glen.

"Kyaaa!"

"Acaciaah ada _brownies_ nih! Main yuk sama eike!"

.

.

.

"KYAAA!"Elliot kalangkabut mendengar ucapan Om Glen. Ternyata Om Glen kesurupan.

"Gua rasa Om Glen kesurupan deh"Sanggah Jack

"terus gimana nih Jack?"Tanya Reo cemas.

"Biarin saja"Balas Jack terkekeh.

"_Sereketep_!"Reo ngamuk.

"Terus gimana nih?"Tanya Jack.

"Malah nanya balik"keluh Reo.

"Woi tolongin gue cepetan!"Pinta Elliot yang sedang dipeluk-peluk.

"_Ih kok jahat sich sama Eike_?"

"Panggil servant yang tadi!"Suruh Jack.

"Servantya pergi kepasar..."Ujar Reo.

"Haduh kok jadi begini sih?"Jack stress tingkat kecamatan.

"Jack ada kayu..."Reo menunjuk sebuah batang kayu yang tergeletak di samping pot tanaman.

"Buat apa?" Tanya Jack.

"Dipukul aja kepalanya Om Glen! Biar pingsan"Saran Reo sesat.

"Gila lu!"

"Gak ada jalan lagi"Reo segera mengambil balok kayu tersebut. Dan segera melempar kearah Jack.

"Pukul atau lu yang gua pukul..?"Ancam Reo.

"Oh man.."

.

DUAKK

.

"Om Glen gak mati kan?"Tanya Reo polos.

"Aku rasa tidak"Ujar Jack sambil mengecek keadaan Om Glen. Masih bernafas. Hanya luka benturan dikepala.

"Kira-kira dia kena Amnesia gak ya"Tanya Elliot.

"Hus"

"Elly, pegang nih balok kayunya"Tutur Jack sambil melempar balok kayu.

"Ok"Elliot menangkap balok kau tersebut.

"Adzhan Magribnya kapan sih?"Tanya Reo kelaperan.

"setengah jam lagi..."Tutur Jack.

"Terus Om Glen ditaruh dimana?"Tanya Elliot.

"Dikamar?"Balas Reo pendek.

"Elu mau gendong dia ?"Tutur Jack.

"Ogah! Najis gue"Elliot masih paranoid soal kejadian tadi.

"Seret aja?"Saran Reo. Semua orang mengangguk setuju.

"Ok bantu gua ya? Satu ...dua...tiga."

.

Krieek. Pintu mansion pun terbuka. Masuklah Si kembar Baskerville bersama Ibunya.

"Ayaaah Alice pulang!"

"Jack-kun, aku pulang!"

Si kembar tersebut segera lari menuju tempat dimana Jack dan Ayahnya berada.

"Aku pu-.."

"KYAAA!"Sikembar tersebut teriak histeris.

.

.

"Jadi papa kesurupan lagi ya?"Tutur Allys sambil mengobati luka memar di kepala ayahnya.

"Terus kenapa ada luka memar di kepala suami saya?"Tanya Tante Lacie kepada Jack, Elliot, Reo.

"..."Mereka diam membisu.

"Uh.."Om Glen siuman.

"Papa!"Alice memanggil ayahnya.

"Huh..Lice, papa dimana?"Tanya Om Glen lemes.

"Ini dikamar Papa, papa tadi pingsan.."Tutur Allys sambil mengompres ayahnya.

"Uhh kok bapak bisa pingsan sih?"Tanya Om Glen.

"Tanya tiga orang itu deh pa.."Ujar Tante Lacie menunjuk trio baka.

GLEK!

"Kok bapak gue bisa memar ?"Tanya Alice.

"..."

"Kok diem sih?"

"..."

"TADI OM GLEN DIPUKUL SAMA **ELLIOT**"

.

.

.

"APA!"

"Bohong itu bohong!"

"Terus, itu apa yang kamu pegang?"

"Itu-Tadi."

Udah hukum aja tante!"

"Kok Elu gak nolongin gue Reo!"

"Sudah mengaku sajalah Elly, Om Glen gak gigit kok"

"Shut up!"

"Diam!"

Hening.

"Karena saya tidak mau menuntut kamu ke karena itu ELLIOT KAMU HARUS MENANGGUNG BIAYA PENGOBATAN SAYA SAMPAI SEMBUH!"

Hening.

Dug Dug Dug Allahukabar Allahukabar.

"Eh udah adzhan magrib tuh? Ayo buka puasa dulu! Kebetulan Tante tadi beli KFC loh"Tutur Tante Lacie.

.

.

.

"**HAJAAAAR"**

"**DAGIING!"**

"**ASIK ASIK MAKAN GRATIS!"**

Semua orang yang ada diruangan itu pada turun ke bawah. Kecuali...

"Om kok saya gak boleh kebawah sih!"Ujar Elliot ketika tangannya ditahan oleh Om Glen

"..."

.

.

.

"_Ihh ada cowok ganteng! Main yuk sama eike!_"

.

.

.

.

"TIDAAAAAKKKKK!"

Owari~

Huwaa! Yosu gak nyangka bisa ngetik 3200 kata! Soalnya Yosu gak berniat bikin chapter-chapteran/plak. Ngomong-ngomong ceritanya rada ngawur ya? Maaf ya Yosu lagi pilek ( terus apa hubungannya ) jadi rada-rada gaje begitu~ Btw emang ada ya penampakan di bulan Ramadhan? Entahlah aku pun bimbang...

Elliot dari awal cerita emang sial ya? Ufufufu emang sudah ditakdirkan Elliot dipeluk Om Om * diseret ke Abbys*

Kalau ada Typo atau semacemmya tolong dikasih tau ya lewat Review! Biar Yosu tau dimana bagian kesalahannya. Flame juga boleh kok! ^_^

Btw yang gatau:

Maho :Homo, ane kaskuser Gan XD

Ijo-ijo: Lambangnya orang maho..Brr

Oh ya, Yosu mau ngucapin : Minal aidin wal Faidin, mohon maaf lahir dan batin . Meskipun lebaran masih 4 hari lagi, Yosu mau ngucapin lebih awal biar. Tidak apa apa kan?

**Finnaly: Review please?**


End file.
